castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Alucard
'''Adrian Farenheights Tepes (Ţepeş), also known as Alucard (ja. アルカード lit. Arukādo), is the son of Dracula in the Castlevania series. As the offspring of an unnatural bond between Dracula and a human woman named Lisa, Adrian had special powers, preordained to be stronger than any human but not potentially as strong as his father. After Lisa was killed, mistaken for a witch, Adrian grew up under the influence of his father, whence he was taught in the black arts and molded into a warrior who would one day fight for the side of evil. Adrian's existence did not come without quirks, as the gentle, human side of his mother always seemed to cloud his "better judgment", as Dracula would have put it. Before his mother's death, Adrian was by her side. Even though he was enraged, she insisted that he not take that anger out on the humans. With those thoughts forever implanted into his being, his mind always wandered as he questioned his father's intentions. After standing by for as long as he could, he broke away from his father's army and disappeared. Understanding that Dracula was going to implore his wrath on the people, Adrian would turn his efforts towards destroying his father's army, hopefully encouraging him to reconsider. Furthermore, he chose to go under the name "Alucard" — his father's branded name in reverse — to represent that he stood for beliefs opposite those of his father. Much is unknown about Alucard's past, particularly his age and when he was born, much less how his father came to have a relationship with Lisa. Chronologically, the events occur sometime before Castlevania III. Alucard is also absent for many of the games in the series. He does not appear after Castlevania III until Symphony of the Night. At the end of Symphony of the Night, he announces his intention to go in to hiding, sparing the world from the cursed blood in his veins. However, he returns in Aria of Sorrow and Dawn of Sorrow. What he does in these stretches of time, as well as his origins, may be explained in future games. Alucard is an adept swordsman, and typically wields one-handed swords. Alucard's other attacks use dark magic. As a shape shifter, Alucard can change into a bat, other animals, or even mist. Alucard was also featured as a secondary character in an episode of a video-game (NES) oriented cartoon, Captain N. This Alucard however has very little to do with the character featured in Konami's games as he was depicted as a rebellious teenager with a distinct modern (80s/90s) flare. Alucard is set to star in a new castlevania adventure on the Xbox 360 and PS3 which will mark his second 3D Castlevania appearance (his first being Castlevania Judgement). Little is known about the game since there was only a small teaser at the 2008 Tokyo Game Show, but the Japanese text reads, "He wears with him a jet black darkness and a cursed bloodline. He betrayed his kind and destroyed his father. And with him is a blood stained fate." Character history ''Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse'' In 1476 when Trevor Belmont was on his own quest to hunt out the Count Dracula who had controlled his son to become evil, Alucard would be waiting for Trevor Belmont to come by. Alucard acted like a boss (not a real boss) at this point, testing the skills of the hero. Alucard was suprised by Trevor's strength when he was defeated and freed from evil by the young vampire hunter and asked if he could join Trevor on his quest. If you accept his offer, he then becomes one of the four playable characters in the game. After helping to destroy Dracula, and despite his good intentions, Alucard couldn't help but feel guilty for patricide. To ease his pain, he put himself to rest, submerging his powers. ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night'' In 1797, due to an unexpected lack of a Belmont, Alucard had no choice but to awaken from his slumber to investigate the matter and infiltrate Castlevania. He was able to find out that Richter Belmont had been seduced by evil and was controlling the castle. With the help of Richter's sister-in-law, Maria Renard, they were able to find out the truth: The dark priest Shaft was controlling Richter and wanted to raise Dracula from his dark slumber. After releasing Richter from Shaft's control, Alucard entered an upside-down version of Castlevania, with more powerful enemies, and confronted Shaft. Having defeated Shaft, Alucard discovered that his efforts were in vain, as Shaft's plan had come to fruition regardless. He solely defeated his father in combat once more, and sent him back to the grave, though Dracula did show a spark of humanity after Alucard told him Lisa's last words: that mankind should be left in peace, and that she would always love him. He then planned to put himself back at rest, but since Maria had fallen in love with him during their meetings, she follows Alucard to try and help him cope with his bloodlines. ''Castlevania: Nocturne of Recollection'' (Audio Drama) One year after defeating his father, Alucard is accused of being evil by an incubus named Magnus. He aids Maria, Richter, Silyl, and Alexis in their fight against Magnus and his old vampire servant Lyudmil. ''Castlevania: Judgment'' In the age of no Belmonts, Alucard witnesses Dracula rising and falling many times. He begins to seek a way in which he could permanently destroy his father. When the Vampire Hunter whip is passed down to the Morris Clan, he creates the Alucard Spear with the intention of it supporting the Vampire Killer whip, and he bequeaths it to the Lecarde Clan (some speculate these are his descendants). One day, many years later, he enters the time rift. In it he faces the minions of Dracula, Carmilla and Death. He then defeats his father, proving that he had the power to defeat him even when he was at his full power. When he returns to his normal place in time, he continues his quest to ultimately defeat Dracula. He later hears about Nostradamus's prophesy that stated that Dracula would rise in the year 1999. Alucard makes preparations for the ultimate defeat of Dracula. He enlists the services of the priest of the Hakuba Shrine and they perform a ritual that seals Dracula's Castle inside of a Solar Eclipse, which separates him from the source of his power, thus breaking his cycle of resurrection. Julius Belmont, the Belmont who returned, defeats Dracula one final time and he is finished. Alucard believed that his task was finally completed. However, some time after that, he learns of another prophecy which tells of the return of a reborn Dracula to the castle in the year 2035. He then goes to work to prepare to counter this new threat and infiltrates a secret Japanese government agency and started to use the alias of Genya Arikado. ''Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow'' In the year 2035, a man named Genya Arikado (the game spells this name with Hiragana to distinguish between Arikado ありかど and Alucard　アルカード). and his close associate Yoko Belnades, a Catholic Church employee, began to frequently visit the Hakuba Shrine in Japan. Mina, the shrine caretaker's daughter, was not sure of what they were looking for, but she was always friendly to the duo. Genya, an extremely cold man with an inhumanly attractive face, was a member of a shadowy organization somehow related to national security. He and Yoko knew well about the events where the castle was sealed away in the eclipse by a group of vampire hunters, and about the prophecy that says someone would come to the castle in 2035 to inherit Dracula's powers. In reality, Genya Arikado was Alucard himself. Julius Belmont was present, roaming the castle, but his amnesia and advanced age made it too risky for him to get involved in big conflicts. Alucard knew that the power of the seal holding Dracula was wearing off. If someone with bad intentions (like Graham Jones) were to seize the opportunity and inherit that power, his father would return, reborn. Alucard then came up with a plan. He would find the person truly prophesized to inherit the Dark Lord's powers and summon him to the castle on the day of the solar eclipse. That person turned out to be Soma Cruz. Alucard helped him to discover his natural absorbing abilities in hope that Soma would use that power to collect the enemies' souls and the castle's energy essence, becoming someone as powerful as Dracula. A self-aware absorber who would use that collected power to enter into where only Dracula could go: The Chaotic Realm where the seal remained broken, having the chance to fix it by destroying the source. After killing Graham Jones, Soma realised that he himself was the rebirth of Dracula, so Alucard ordered him to find and cut the flow of Chaos and suppress Dracula's spirit before it could take over his body completely, resealing the castle within the eclipse, bringing his friends to safety, and ending the threat of Dracula's resurrection for the time being. The kanji for "Genya" means "illusion," while "Arikado" means "to have horns." Arikado also has a double meaning, in that it is similar to the katakana spelling of Alucard (Arukādo, or Ah-Ru-Kaa-Do.) Although his true origin is very, very heavily implied during various cut scenes, Arikado's true nature is never openly revealed within this game, such as Yoko saying Aluc- before correcting herself. It is revealed that Arikado's true identity is Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes Dracula (Alucard) in the "profiles" menu in Dawn of Sorrow, as well as him showing his true nature in Julius Mode of Dawn of Sorrow. ''Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow'' The game is set in 2036. Alucard first makes his appearance in Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow as Genya Arikado to Soma Cruz at the beginning of the game, as he enters during the game's opening scenes, attempting to protect him from Celia, the leader of the cult devoted to recreating the Dark Lord. After Soma defeats the monsters that Celia summoned using the Knife that Arikado throws to him and absorbs their souls, he wonders why his "power of dominance" has returned. Arikado reveals that he has always had that power, it was just that he never had a need for it after he left Dracula's castle. After their discussion, Arikado tells Soma that he and his associates will handle Celia and asks him not to get involved. Their next meeting is in the Demon Guest House, where Arikado angrily berates Soma for involving himself in this affair. However, he agrees to Soma's continued participation because he has already entered the castle. He asks Soma about what he has encountered so far and Soma reveals Celia's plan to slay him and replace him using the Dark Lord's candidates, Dmitrii Blinov and Dario Bossi (although Dmitrii is "killed" at this point). Arikado reveals his intention to look into the matter further and also gives Soma a letter from Mina, which contains a talisman that will protect Soma from evil energy. He then departs, in search of Celia. When Soma first enters the Cursed Clock Tower, he runs in along with Julius Belmont to find Celia waiting for them. Celia reveals that she has fused a flame demon to Dario's soul that has drastically increased his powers. Afterwards, Celia teleports away and Arikado tells Julius to pursue Dario while he will hunt for Celia. At one of the game's critical junctions, Arikado runs into the Garden of Madness to stop Soma from transforming into the Dark Lord after Celia killed "Mina". Due to the fact that Soma was wearing Mina's Talisman, he was able to break the transformation, much to Celia's chagrin. However, a black soul flew from Soma into the Doppleganger that was posing as the "Mina" that Celia slew. That Doppleganger became Dmitrii, who had been believed to been slain by Soma earlier in the game. Arikado realizes that Dmitrii has copied Soma's power of dominance, and it is the key to becoming the Dark Lord. As Arikado moves forward to confront Dmitrii, however, Dmitrii reveals that he knows Arikado's true identity as Alucard, son of Dracula (although he does not explicitly reveal this fact), and that he will kill Soma if Arikado comes forward. Dmitrii and Celia teleport away and Arikado reveals to Soma that there is a gateway to the origin of the dark energy the castle has been accessing underneath the castle (The Abyss) and this is where Dmitrii and Celia have fled. However, in order to gain access to The Abyss, Arikado is forced to enlist the talents of Julius Belmont, who shatters the barrier dividing that area from the rest of the castle. Julius is reluctant to do so because it will drain his power and leave him unable to fight but Arikado says his power is the only way the barrier can be broken. As the barrier is broken, Arikado falls into the passageway and renews his pursuit of Dmitrii and Celia. At the game's final stages, Arikado is standing with Dmitrii in the final, massive room of The Abyss, apparently drained. He reveals to Soma that Dmitrii's sacrifice of Celia created a reversal of his powers and canceled his attempts to assault Dmitrii. As Dmitrii prepares for the showdown of his power of dominance against Soma's, he becomes engulfed in dark energy, and Arikado realizes that since Dmitrii's soul is weaker than Soma's, he cannot retain full dominance of the souls of the monsters he gained dominance over. In his anger, Dmitrii blasts Arikado away with a spell before the creatures escape his body and converge to form the gargantuan Menace, who is Soma's final opponent. Near the end, as numerous characters went to embrace Soma after his victory, Alucard stood alone, thinking that "If the world needs a Dark Lord, one will emerge, even if it's not Soma." This may be hint that, however unlikely, Alucard may take up his father's legacy (Though that line could just as easily mean that he realizes that there may be someone else out there who desires becoming a Dark lord). Appearances Appearance in Dracula's Curse Alucard will join Trevor's party if you can defeat him in his giant bat form. He is a tall character and his primary weapon is 1, 2, or 3 Balls of Destruction, depending on how charged up he is. Alucard can take the form of a bat (consuming hearts with time), allowing him to fly over hazardous areas and reach normally inaccessible areas. Appearance in Symphony of the Night Alucard is the main playable character in this game, which is the first time a non-Belmont has taken the lead as well as the first time the lead does not utilize a whip. His primary weapon is now a sword, although he can find and equip many different types of weapons. He still has his Balls of Destruction, but instead of being his primary attack method, they are one of the many spells that he is able to cast at any time that use magic, provided the player knows the button combination needed to cast them. He gains many abilities and equipment throughout the game, a trait that all subsequent 2D lead role characters would share. Appearance in Legends Alucard does not appear as a playable character, but instead as a boss to test the lead Sonia Belmont. He uses his traditional sword as his primary attack. Appearance in Aria of Sorrow Alucard does not appear as a playable character in this game instead. He has used a secret identity and is called Arikado in the game. He tells the lead character Soma that he must go to the Castle Keep. Appearance in Dawn of Sorrow In a nod to Dracula's Curse, Alucard appears as one of two characters that can join the party of Julius Belmont in Julius mode. He uses his Symphony of the Night sprite and attacks using his Alucard Sword. He also has his main abilities from Dracula's Curse as subweapons. He can change into a bat or use Hellfire. Appearance in Judgment Alucard is a playable character in the 3D fighting game Castlevania: Judgment for the Nintendo Wii. He wields a sword which can be controlled by motions of the Wii Remote. This represents the first time Alucard has appeared in 3D. He is able to use the traditional subweapons (which he was able to use in Symphony of the Night), namely, the Axe, Dagger, Holy Water, Cross, and Stopwatch. His theme in the game is "Dracula's Castle" from SotN. Movelist * Neutral Combo (shake remote up to five times) - Alucard quickly swings his sword horizontally from left to right, then upwards to the left, then across to the right again, followed by a swipe straight upwards while hopping, and ending with a swipe downwards. ** Move History: Alucard first used a sword in Symphony of the Night and it has been his primary weapon ever since, preferably his family heirloom, the Alucard Sword. Before then, his main attacks were fireballs (such as in Dracula's Curse or Kid Dracula). The first time a handheld sword was used in a 3D Castlevania game was when Hector used one in Curse of Darkness. * Directional Combo (shake remote up to three times while moving) - Alucard swings sword very broadly, then jumps high while swinging upwards, then swings in an overhead arc while landing. * Jumping Attack (shake remote after jumping) - Alucard jumps in mid air a bit and swings his sword in an upwards arc from behind him to in front of him to above him. * Summon Spirit (shake remote while holding down the B button) - Alucard will summon a purplish-black spirit from his hand which will arc upwards toward his opponent. ** Move History: This is essentially the Summon spell that Alucard could perform at any time in Symphony of the Night. * Tetra Spirit (shake remote after charging the B button, can also perform while midair) - Alucard will put his hand on the ground, shout "Devour them!" or "Take this" and will call forth four spirits. They will stay on the ground until they lock a nearby target, and will then go after it or will fade away. If he was in the air while casting the spell, they appear in front of him and will hover in place until determining a target. ** Move History: This is the same advanced Tetra Spirit spell that Alucard could perform at any time in Symphony of the Night. * Wing Smash (shake the remote while holding B and moving) - Alucard will shout "No escape!", sprout bat wings and glide forwards very quickly with a broad swipe of his sword, knocking his opponent to the ground. ** Move History: This is taken from Alucard's bat form spell "Wing Smash" from Symphony of the Night where he charges forwards at mach speed, slicing through anything in his path, until hitting a wall. * Dark Lighting (shake the remote after jumping while holding B) - Dark lightning will be summoned downwards from his position in the air to his enemies position on the ground. ** Move History: This is a take off of Symphony of the Night's unique Aguen lightning subweapon. This lightning is not a chargeable attack however. * Summon Sword Familiar (shake the remote while blocking) - Alucard will cause a magic circle to form underneath a nearby target and from it a sword familiar will appear, slicing up its victim from underneath. ** Move History: This is the Sword Familiar which Alucard had in Symphony of the Night. This move may have been performed in Alucard's fight against Simon in the intro, as he forms a giant magic circle underneath him, but it appears as if a giant explosion is summoned instead of a sword, as Simon is found to be smoldering after the attack. Based on the swords appearence, it is less than level 50 * Infernal Blade (press the down button) - Alucard will shout "now!" and perform a Wing Smash move. If he successfully strikes his opponent, he will take them to another realm and will place his sword in the dirt, where it will become lit on fire. His bat wings will grow enormous and he will yell "Hear I come!", then pick up his sword and rocket towards his opponent quickly, strike them and send them flying upwards. He back flips in the air and then pushes himself off of a hovering magical circle, launching himself downwards and forwards towards his opponent again, declaring "It's Over"! He lands while his opponent erupts into flames in the air behind him and then says "Burn away!" ** Move History: This move is dramatized in the fight between Alucard and Simon in the intro to Judgment, where they are about to collide. The move is essentially a Wing Smash, followed by a Fire Sword, followed by another wing smash, followed by a double jump, followed by a third Wing Smash, whose impact causes perhaps a Neutron Bomb. * Object Action (press A+B while near a breakable object) - Alucard taps the flame or energy of the item and uses it to light his sword on fire. ** Move History: Alucard had a Firebrand and Marsil fire swords in Symphony of the Night. * Form of Mist (shake the analog controller) - Alucard turns into mist and travels in the direction that the analog pad is facing, or to the other side of his opponent if the analog is not pressed. ** Move History: This is Alucard's Form of Mist from Symphony of the Night. Accessories * Silk Top Hat - A silk top hat is a sartoril necessity for the well-heeled gentleman. No one will question your decorum when this sits upon your head. * Goat Horns - They'll worship you like some pagan god in these long, curved goat horns. Watch your fingers, those tips are sharp! * Angel Continental - Like having the fluttering wings of an angel beneath your nose, or so it is said. * Silver Rimmed Glasses - Show the world your intellectual side with these fashionable bifocals, rimmed in shimmering silver. Judgment Quotes * Short Description: The half vampire son of Dracula. * Before battle : "I have no choice... I will fight !" * After battle : "Sorry, it's destiny..." * To Camilla: "Back to the abyss with you" * To Grant, Sypha, Trevor, or Maria: "Though we were comrades, I will not hold back." * To Eric: "That spear... Are you of House Lecarde?" * To Maria: "Maria...At least I may take solace you do not yet know me..." Appearance in PS3/XBox360 Game .]] A short trailer was shown at the Tokyo Game Show 2008 that shows a new Castlevania in development. The trailer shows Alucard with glowing red eyes. The Japanese text reads "He wears with him a jet black darkness and a cursed bloodline. He betrayed his kind and destroyed his father. And with him is a blood stained fate." which could be hinting at Alucard being the main character of the game. He was also shown to use his blood to spawn a blood red rapier-type weapon similar to the Rapier weapon that Shanoa is seen holding on the cover of the Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia boxart. Non Canon Storylines ''Castlevania: Legends '']] Castlevania: Legends was retroactively removed from the Japanese ''Castlevania timeline by current director Koji Igarashi; for some time, there was debate among fans that Konami USA had set up an alterate series canon which included it, focused on a timeline printed in Nintendo Power around the release of the Sorrow series. More recently, Konami USA left out Legends in their Xtreme Desktop Timeline, indicating its prior inclusion was an error on their part. The first game where Alucard chronologically appeared was Castlevania Legends, yet not as a playable character. In the year 1450, Alucard met Sonia Belmont . Alucard then revealed his intentions to her: His father had to be stopped, and he was the one to do it. Sonia revealed to Alucard that she intended to do the same. They had to part ways at this point, as Sonia would go on to battle her way through the castle of Dracula. During her adventure, Sonia would encounter Alucard one more time as he tested her skills in battle and found her to be more than worthy. Feeling that he could be a danger to humankind afterwards, Alucard submerged his powers and put himself into a state of rest, much to the sadness of Sonia. He would rise again soon enough, however. It has been suggested by some fans that Alucard and Sonia were lovers and that Alucard was the father of Sonia's child seen at the end of the game. If the child was indeed Trevor (as it seems most likely), this would mean that Trevor was the grandson of Dracula. However, such speculation is made difficult by Legends' retconning. ''Kid Dracula Though speculative, it is quite possible that the character who starred in the game, Kid Dracula, was indeed Alucard early in his life. It has been noted that early in Alucard's life, he did indeed emulate his father and at one time, intended to completely follow in his footsteps. Kid Dracula could be documenting his life during this time. However, since Kid Dracula takes on a hero's role, it is possible that Alucard has already renounced his evil father's ways and took on the path of a hero. The storyline of Kid Dracula states that Kid Dracula wakes from a long sleep, which seems very much like future "sleeps" that Alucard would put himself in. Also of note is that Galamoth, the main villain in ''Kid Dracula, returns as one of the more difficult bosses in Symphony of the Night, possibly indicating a history between the two characters. "Captain N" Simon Belmont and Dracula appeared in the video game cartoon Captain N: The Game Master. At least one episode featured Alucard, "Return to Castlevania". However, Alucard was depicted as a rebellious music-loving teenager with sunglasses and blond hair, shirking his appearance in Castlevania III: Dracula Curse, not Castlevania: Symphony of the Night in a cartoon version, he turned out to be bad. Animated Castlevania Alucard, along with the other Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse characters, is featured in concept art for an animated Castlevania series by Project 51 Productions. He is confirmed to appear in the first Dracula's Curse Animated Movie. Appearance Gallery For more images, please see Alucard Gallery and category Image:CV3 J Manual Alucard.JPG|Alucard in Dracula's Curse (1989) Image:Cv3 alucard.jpg|Alucard from the Nintendo Power Dracula's Curse guide Image:Boku Dracula Kid Dracula.JPG|Kid Dracula from Boku Dracula-Kun might be Alucard (1991) Image:Kid Dracula Manga Kid Dracula.JPG|Kid Dracula from the Kid Dracula manga insert (1991) Image:Return to Castlevania 16 - Vampires Rule.JPG|Alucard in Captain N (1991) Image:Kid Dracula Kid Dracula.JPG|Kid Dracula in Kid Dracula (1993) Image:Parodius Kid Dracula.jpg|Kid Dracula in Super Famicom Gokujo Parodius! (1994) Image:Kid Dracula Jikkyou Oshaberi Parodius.JPG|Kid Dracula in Jikkyou Oshaberi Parodius: Forever With Me (1996) Image:Artbook27.jpg|Alucard in SotN Artbook Manga (1997) Image:Alucard_002.jpg|Alucard Tepes from Castlevania: Symphony of the Night (1997), drawn by Ayami Kojima. Image:AlucardSymphonyBats.jpg|Alucard transforming into a Wolf and Bat in SotN File:Konami Magazine Alucard.JPG|Alucard in the Konami Magazine Nocturne in the Moonlight Manga (1997) Image:Alucard with Rainbow Robe.JPG|Alucard from Nocturne in the Moonlight (Saturn Edition) Image:Alu0.gif|Alucard in Castlevania: Legends (1997) Image:Tiger LCD Alucard.JPG|Alucard in the Tiger Electronics version of Symphony of the Night (1998) Image:Arikado.jpg|Alucard as Arikado in Aria of Sorrow (2003) Image:Alucard DoS.JPG|Alucard in Dawn of Sorrow (2005) Image:Koma Arikado.JPG|Arikado in Koma comics (2005) Image:AoS DoS OST Poster Arikado.JPG|Arikado in the Aria of Sorrow and Dawn of Sorrow Original Soundtrack (2006) Image:Por pic 34.jpg|Alucard's spear in Portrait of Ruin (2006) Image:60803 blowup.jpg|Alucard as a NECA action figure (2007) Image:Img chara alucard.jpg|Alucard in Nocturne of Recollection radio drama (2008) Image:Castlevania 1-090708-.jpg|Alucard in Castlevania Judgment (2008) Image:Alucard Judgment Guide.jpg|Concept art in the Ultimate Judge Guidebook (2009) Image:Prize Collection SoTN Alucard.JPG|Alucard in the Akumajo Dracula: Prize Collection Volume 1 (2009) File:Animated Dracula's Curse Alucard.JPG|Alucard concept art for Animated Dracula's Curse (2009) Image:NextGen Teaser 10 - Alucard with Sword.JPG|Alucard in PS3-XBox 360 game (TBA) Alucard in Fandom See Also *Devil May Cry and Castlevania comparison External Links * Akumajo Densetsu Ending Translation * Unlockable Guide by snakeman_12 at GameFAQs References Tepes, Alucard Tepes, Alucard Tepes, Alucard Tepes, Alucard Tepes, Alucard Tepes, Alucard Tepes, Alucard Tepes, Alucard Tepes, Alucard Tepes, Alucard Tepes, Alucard Category:Nocturne of Recollection Characters Category:PS3-XBox360 Characters Category:Captain N Characters Category:Animated Dracula's Curse Characters Category:Characters Category:Curse of Darkness Manga Characters